iLost Without A Chance
by Steady-Midnight-Rain
Summary: Chapter 7 - "his first thought was to be enraged, what if she was raped? what if she had another guy in her life...? it was never 'was the child mine'" SEDDIE! R&R PLZ THREE REVIEWS EACH CHAPTER
1. 1 Avoiding

_[Carly]_

_she sat silently at her lunch table. _

_she was waiting patiently for her best friends, it had been atleast a month since Sam and Freddie's last arguement, and everyone in the iCarly gang had stayed seperate. _

_Carly felt horrible, to say the least, she just wished they could all make up, and be friends again..._

_but that hope that she had, that it would all get better, had faded when Sam decided it was okay to say those simple words._

_No..._

_this wasn't real._

_this _couldn't _be real._

_She hoped when she sent Sam over to apologize last night, that she had really apologized, not just taken out more of her anger out on him._

_she took a deep breath, and looked over as a careless Sam stomped over, bag slouched over her shoulder, and eyes narrowed to slits, as she sat down at the end of the table, and placed her food on it quickly, before rummaging through her bag from something, than giving up, and grabbed her fork off of her lunch tray, and digging into her food, staring at the wall._

_she was avoiding Carly in the most possible way she could, without acting like she was avoiding her._

_she didn't want to make Carly upset by this, because in the end, Carly was still her best friend._

_"Sam" Carly's shakey voice spoke, as she grabbed here tray and slid down more next to her._

_"Please talk to me?"_

_Sam continued to eat._

_"Sam, what did I do wrong?"  
_

_"Carls, it's not your fault"_

_Carly smiled._

Finally _, she was talking to her again._

_"I just..."_

_"Hey Carls, Hey um...Sam" _

_Freddie stood over them, looking in the opposite direction of where Sam was, his fist covering his mouth as he faked a cough._

_Sam rolled her eyes and stood, than grabbed her bag, and began to leave._

_"Sam? Sam!"  
_

_Carly stood, and ran after her._

_Freddie stood confused, but he sighed, and sat down anyway._

_what they did was unspeakable. _

_even he knew that._


	2. 2 HATE

_[Flashback]_

_[Sam]_

_She lay on the couch, and watched T.V. quietly, while Carly sat at the computer, checking the iCarly website._

_Sam heaved a sigh, and sat up, pulling the bag of potatoe chips off of her chest, and rubbing her exhausted light blue eyes._

_Today had been a long day, and she didn't want to deal with it, she didn't know how. it was like she was being strangled._

_she threw her head back, and groaned, trying to fight back the urge to kick, and scream, and yell all she wanted._

_she was struggling..._

_with her feelings._

_the door opened, and Freddie walked in, making her glance over at him the instant he came in the room, she looked away, not saying a word._

_"Hey Carly, Sam"_

_"Freddie"_

_Carly smiled._

_"Nub"_

_Sam gestured._

_"Hey...look at these comments"_

_Carly knitted her eyebrows, and motioned Freddie over there, he placed the wires he had in his hands on the counter, and looked to the computer screen, idoly distracted._

_"SamLover214: hey, have you guys noticed that Sam has been down for a while now?"_

_"iCarlyGeek543: yea it almost seems as if you guys don't notice, but she looks a bit down lately. aren't you her friends?"_

_"what?" Carly whispered, and looked over at Sam, who was drifting in and out of sleep, her blonde curls hanging in her face, and her eyes narrowed lightly, she looked pale._

_left out with the waste._

_she frowned._

_"Freddie..." she looked to him pleadingly, and Freddie nodded, and walked over to the couch, nudging her to wake up._

_"Sam...Sam!"  
_

_her eyes opened, and she raised her hand, smaking Freddie in the face._

_he winced._

_"Ow! Sam, what the hell?"_

_she stretched and looked up at him._

_her eyes were dull, he now noticed as he got a good look at her._

_she looked run down._

_"Sam...is...is something wrong at home? or...did you and Richard break up or something?"_

_she glared deeply at him._

_"i don't think thats any of your business, Fredifer, stay out of it"_

_she moved the blanket from herself, and stood, brushing off her clothes, and grabbing her bag._

_"Sam"_

_Carly stood and jogged over too her, looking sympathetic._

_Sam just rolled her eyes._

_"I'm fine"_

_she mumbled._

_"just tired, jeeze, why don't you guys leave me alone, go worry about gibby or something"_

_she opened the door._

_"Sam, we _are _really worried about you-"_

_"Oh shut up, Frednub, like you give a shit about me"_

_she turned and faced him, glaring yet again, confusion washed over his face, than he crossed his arms._

_"Is that what its about?"_

_"you know what...no...you really wanna know what i'm 'so upset' about?"_

_she walked closer to him._

_"your excistance, your whole being makes me all fucked up in the head, you make me sick!"_

_"Whats your problem?"_

_Freddie shot back, glaring at her._

_she was sick, he knew, he didn't want to argue with her, not at all._

_"Your my problem, i HATE you! and you hate me, so stop acting like you care!"_

_"I do care!"_

_she scowled, and shook her head._

_"no...you don't. your just like everyone else"_

_with her final words, she walked out of the apartment._

_Carly looked at Freddie, and Freddie narrowed his eyes._

_"bye, Carls"_

_he walked out also._

_[end of flashback]_

_[Freddie]_

_he watched her from his seat in the third row, she was in the back, her head buried in her arms, her eyes closed as she slept._

_He had only tried to make her feel better that night..._

_but she didn't want him to, it was like she wanted to be miserable._

_sometimes...he just didn't get her._


	3. 3 Forgiven?

_[Flashback]_

_[Sam]_

_She stood in front of the door, eyeing it quietly, debating on whether she should, or she shouldn't let her guilt take over her._

_If he really cared than...than he sure had a way of making her feel like shit for it._

_she raised her hand, but the door opened, and she jumped back, eyes wide._

_"Samantha"_

_Mrs. Benson whispered, and looked at her in question._

_"its three A.M...what are you doing here?"_

_she placed a hand over her chest, giving her a solemn look._

_"Look, Cr- I mean, Mrs. Benson"_

_Sam fought back the urge to let her rough exterior get out of hand._

_"I just...need to..._Apologize_" she choked on the word,_

_"To Freddie-"_

_"you know darn well you do, you broke my poor fredbear's heart!" her voice squeaked, and Sam glared at her._

_"hey, what happened is none of your bus-"_

_"Mom, stop terrorizing my friend"_

_she heard Freddie whine as he came out from behind the door, in all his shirtless glory, making Sam look away._

_"this...this _thing_ isn't your friend still, is she?" Mrs. Benson scowled._

_"Mom, that's none of your business"_

_"but-"_

_Freddie gave her a pleading look, and sighed._

_"can't you just go?"_

_Marissa stared at him a moment, than back at Sam, than her eyes softened._

_"Oh...Alright"_

_she mumbled, and motioned past Sam._

_"i'll be back by seven, and remember to be careful with sharp objects...a-and no late night snacks!"_

_He rolled his eyes, and grabbed Sam's wrist, pulling her in the apartment, and slamming the door on his mother._

_he turned around to face her as Sam looked around the apartment, she hadn't been in his house in a while._

_but she had to admit that crazy had some taste._

_"Why are you here?"_

_Freddie looked at her seriously._

_"where was crazy going this late?"_

_she ignored his question, and walked over to the couch, placing her hand on the back of it, she was surprised the plastic cover on the couch was gone, along with the child locks on the refrigerator and the doors and windows._

_it seems Marissa had simmered down a bit._

_"She had a late night shift at the hospital, why are you here Sam, god knows you could care less about what my mother does"_

_"true" she shrugged._

_she turned around, and got a good look at him, he was wearing navy blue jogging pants, his shaggy hair hanging in his face slightly, and his arms crossed over his bare chest._

_she herself was in her pajama's, just a pair of short heart covered shorts, and a white tanktop._

_she took a deep breath._

_"I came to...to say sorry"_

_"Did Carly put you up to this?"  
_

_"What? why does Carly always seem to come up in the subject when were talking? can't a girl just say sorry-"_

_"Not if that girl's Samantha Puckett"_

_"Okay, look Benson, atleast I had the guts to come here, and talk to you!"_

_"yeah Sam, after someone _forced_ you to come here!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_A soft silence erupted in the room, and she narrowed her eyes._

_"it's not because of you"_

_she finally mumbled._

_Freddie looked up._

_"what's not because of me?"_

_"you know, the whole...i hate you, you ruined my life thing from yesterday!"_

_she snapped at him, but he saw right through it, she was embarrassed._

_he smiled._

_Slowly making his way over to her, and retching his hand over her arm softly, brushing his fingertips on her skin._

_her eyes widened, and she looked up at him._

_his brown eyes were extremely intoxicating right about now._

_"Fredbag...what are you doing?"_

_she managed to whisper, but he shrugged, and backed away from her._

_he looked away._

_"nothing...nevermind"_

_she raised an eyebrow and smirked._

_"someone has the hots for Mama"_

_she sang, and laughed at his blush, as he nervously looked around the room, than scowled._

_"Oh shut up, Sam"_

_she walked closer to him, her arms behind her back, and she gazed at him seriously._

_"am I forgiven?"_

_he breathed, and met her half way, reaching out to her._

_"Yea...your forgiven"_

_than without hesitation, he wrapped her in a hug, a smile enlightened on his face._

_She smiled also, and closed her eyes, her head resting on his shoulder._

_he pulled back, and smiled a bit wider._

_but something was different, this was way more than just a friendly hug..._

_they were sharing way more than just friendly glances.  
_

_he placed his hand on her neck, and leaned in._

_she stood there, frozen in place._

_she couldn't question what he was doing, before he placed his mouth on hers._

_she should've seen this coming..._

_she began to kiss him back passionately, her head dipping into the sweet show of emotion._

_...but at the moment, she could care less._

_[end of flashback]_


	4. 4 Friend

_[Flashback]_

_[Freddie]_

_click._

_7:01_

_His eyes snapped open, and he isntantly sat up, he was lost in a fog of thoughts. 'Where am I's and 'What happened's usually stuck in his head._

_He grumbled a bit, and looked to the clock, he sighed._

_Marissa was late again._

_he looked to his left, and looked to the floor where his clothes were, his eyes widened, and he double taked, seeing long flowing blonde hair next to him, he leaned over the sleeping girl in his bed, and recognized her easily._

_None other than the blonde-headed Demon_

_Samantha Puckett._

_His eyes widened, and he shot out of bed, breathing slightly heavy, he was in his Mother's bed with the girl she absolutely hated..._

_Shit! _

_Didn't she say she'd be back by seven?_

_he pulled the navy blue pair of sweatpants over his grey boxers, and leaned over the bed, nudging her awake._

_"Sam!"_

_he whispered harshly, and she just groaned._

_"Leave me alone, Fredifer..."_

_Freddie whined._

_"Come on Sam, you have to get up, my mom's gonna be here any minute!"_

_"What...? What about her?" she scowled, still in her half-awake state._

_"Sam, you have to leave"_

_Sam sighed and lazily stood up, still a little run-down from sleep, as she walked over and grabbed her clothes, still in her red and black set of Bra and Underwear._

_"Come on come on!"_

_he hurried her out of the room, not before of course, she flipped him off._

_he listened idoly, than heard the door slam._

_he sighed in relief._

_[End of flashback]_

_[Sam]_

_She closed her eyes._

_She didn't feel any better at all..._

_a deep shaky breath escaped her lips, as her body shifted in the stall, her head lowered._

_What was she going to do now?_

_She couldn't lie to Carly...but she knew she had to keep this a secret, she also knew Freddie would too._

_The bathroom door creaked open, and a voice entered the room._

_"Sam?"_

_she kept silent._

_"Sam, I know your in here"_

_Carly sighed, and walked up to the stall Sam was in, and Sam narrowed her eyes, jumping down from the toilet seat, and opening the stall door._

_she shrugged past Carly with ease, and Carly glared lightly._

_"You didn't apologize, did you?"_

_"..."_

_"S-"_

_"He forgave me"_

_Carly blinked, eyes a bit wide._

_"h-he did?"_

_"Yeah. The nub knows better than to hold a grudge against Mama"_

_they both shared a laugh._

_"So why are you so upset?"_

_"No Reason, just my favorite cooking show got cancelled"_

_she nodded, and smiled._

_"I'm sorry Carls" she smiled back at her, and they both walked out of the stall, talking about the next iCarly._


	5. 5 Unexpected

_[Freddie]_

_He smiled at the two girls in front of the camera, as they began to dance around and laugh, suddenly Sam stopped, and held her head._

_she cursed under her breath._

_He frowned._

_"Sam?"_

_he set the camera down on the tech cart, and walked up to her, as did Carly._

_She suddenly felt crowded, as she looked up, everything a blur to her, her head killing her, and her stomach aching._

_"I-I'm Fi..."_

_she collapsed into Carly, eyes fluttering closed._

_"Sam!"_

_she heard one of them mumble, before she gripped onto Carly's shirt, and tried to stand herself._

_"Call the ambulance, Freddie!"_

_Carly said in panic, Freddie nodded, but stopped dead in his tracks when Sam spoke, standing shaky next to her._

_"n-no...i'm fine...I hate hospitals"_

_"No, your going to the hospital"_

_Carly demanded._

_Sam winced._

_Freddie already had them on the phone._

_[Sam]_

_She hated this place._

_she squirmed a bit as she fixated the blue gown she had on, wrinking her nose, a frown placed heavily on her face._

_It reaked of death, and sick people._

_"Sit still, Samantha"_

_Mrs. Benson ordered, unfortunately she had found them leaving the house in a hurry, and squeazed whatever information she could get out of Freddie, tagging along._

_She had a hunch about her, but she didn't exactly want to be right._

_The doctor casually walked in, a chart in his hand, and a smile plastered on his face._

_"Ah, Marissa, Samantha, I have some good news"_

_Sam rolled her light blue eyes._

_How typical of him to walk in like that, when really, he couldn't give a fuck about what 'good news' she was getting._

_He was lucky he was a professional._

_He looked at her, and she raised an eyebrow._

_"Well?"_

_she snapped_

_"What the hell's this good news you have?"_

_she looked away, and Marissa scowled._

_"Samantha, your language-"_

_"Sam, It's Sam you old hag!"_

_"I don't care!"_

_"The hell you do!"_

_"Excuse me...? Do you want to hear the good news?"_

_they both looked at him, Marissa smiled._

_"Oh, I apologize, go ahead"_

_"Samantha Puckett?"_

_Sam nodded._

_"Your Pregnant"_


	6. 6 The 'End'

_[Sam]_

_She stumbled along side of Marissa, as they walked out of the hospital room, Sam kept her eyes to the floor, her arms folded tightly over her chest._

_She didn't know what she was going to do…_

_like the end was just around the corner, and she had wasted her life away._

"_We also need to get you on the right medication, and we need to make sure you tell the father…"_

_Mrs. Benson froze, stopping Sam by grabbing her arm, and looking at her seriously as Sam turned to face her._

"_Who _is_ the father?"_

_she knitted her eyebrows._

_she couldn't lie to her at a time like this, but she couldn't let Freddie be put through hell for getting her pregnant. _

_She could already imagine Marissa throwing him out._

"_Mrs. B, please, before we have this conversation…it was my fault, I swear it was, I-I made him do it and-"_

_Her eyes widened as she listened to Sam speak, she watched as tears filled her eyes._

"_I'm so sorry"_

_Sam's bottom lip quivered, as she covered her face in her hands, and cried softly._

_Marissa just smiled, and hugged her._

"_Samantha"_

_she mumbled, and kissed her head._

"_I know your going to be a good mother…and my Freddie will be a good father"_

"_I watched you too grow up from these very eyes, I know that what you two have is true"_

_Sam continued to cry, as Marissa nodded her head, and they stood there in silence._

_such a comfortable, empty silence._

_[Freddie]_

_He watched them come out of the room, and he smiled, seeing as they seemed to be fine._

_Than he saw her stop Sam, and he frowned._

_What was going on…?_

_He saw them talking, than Sam began to cry, he instantly thought the worst._

"_Carls" he nudged Carly, and Carly looked up from reading the magazine, and she looked back up at him, as if to glance his way._

_she stood and ran over to them, he followed behind in a slight jog._

"_Sam! are you alright?"_

_Carly asked as they reached her and Marissa._

_Mrs. Benson frowned._

"_she…"_

_she looked away._

_Sam motioned away from her, and looked to Carly and Freddie, water flowing down her cheeks._

"_g-guys…I'm pregnant"_


	7. 7 Hold Me

_[Freddie]_

_he just stood there, and watched her cry, eyes narrowed as Carly began to furiously scream at her best friend._

_"How long have you known? how come you didn't tell me, huh? Sam!"_

_she continued to yell, tears in her eyes._

_Sam forced out an apology._

_"n-no, Carly, you don't understand-"_

_"And who's the father?"_

_Sudden silence._

_Sam glanced at Freddie, and gave him a sort of pleading look deep in her eyes._

_why was he looking to her...?_

_his first thought was to be enraged, what if she was raped? what if she had another guy in her life...? it was never 'was the child mine?'_

_she closed her eyes._

_"Freddie"_

_"h-huh?" his head shot up, his body tensing as she spoke, he hated hearing her like this, her voice made him shake._

_he unclenched his fists, than gazed at her softly._

_"Sam...who is it?"_

_Sam looked down._

_"It's you"_

_she whispered._

_Carly gasped, and everyone looked to her, as she stared at Sam in disbelief._

_"w-what...?"_

_"Did I stutter? I said it was Freddie, okay?" _

_she cried out, wiping her eyes with her sleeve._

_Freddie stood there, and slowly, but gradually lowered his head, his fists no longer clenched, his body no longer tense._

_he knew it had to be that one night that they..._

_Carly shook her head vigorously._

_"y-you two...how come you didn't tell me, you guys?"_

_desperation leaked in her voice, and she tried to bite back tears._

_"You guys are too young, why would you...?"_

_Suddenly she shut her mouth, when two strong arms wrapped around Sam, and her eyes widened, glancing at Freddie, who was holding Sam tightly._

_"F-Freddie?" Sam spoke hazey, her voice a wreck, he shushed her, and ran a hand over her hair, a smile placed on his lips._

_Sam leaned into him, closing her eyes, and letting herself cry._

_Marissa and Carly just watched quietly, both to stunned to speak not a single word._


End file.
